1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a near field communication antenna device of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a near field communication antenna device of a mobile terminal having a near field communication antenna function of 13.56 MHz by Alternating Current (AC) coupling a conductive pattern of a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, as data sharing, payment, and ticketing using a mobile terminal increase, a near field communication antenna device is mounted in the mobile terminal. In order to perform communication of a near distance of 10 to 20 cm using a low frequency of 13.56 MHz (±7 kHz), the near field communication antenna device has an Inductor Capacitor (LC) resonance loop antenna of a method of using magnetic coupling.
FIG. 1 is a rear view illustrating a mobile terminal having a near field communication antenna device according to the related art. For reference, in a mobile terminal 101 shown in FIG. 1, a rear case (not shown) is exposed.
Referring to FIG. 1, a mobile terminal near field communication antenna device 100 formed with an antenna line forming a loop is mounted within a battery 102 mounted in the mobile terminal 101.
FIG. 2 is a rear view illustrating a mobile terminal having a near field communication antenna device according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, a mobile terminal near field communication antenna device 200 formed with an antenna line forming a loop is mounted within a rear case 203 of a mobile terminal 201.
Because such mobile terminal near field communication antenna devices 100 and 200 of the related art are formed with an antenna line formed at the inside of the battery 102 or the inside of the rear case 203, a thickness of the battery 102 or the rear case 203 increases by about 0.4 T. Accordingly, the thickness of the mobile terminals 101 and 201 also increases. Furthermore, because a separate antenna line should be formed, a material cost of the mobile terminal increases.
Therefore, a need exists for a mobile terminal near field communication antenna device that can embody a near field communication antenna using a conductive pattern of an existing touch screen panel.